Thoughts
by SilverHunter
Summary: Every person thoughts things but when Luffy do it his friends start to worry.


I wrote this when I watched One Piece Movie 6 ending again and here Luffy is thinking that time when his friends where eat by Lili, when they are having a dinner couple of weeks later from that. I like that Movie really much.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**THOUGHTS. **

I can't help it. I always see them dead and hear them calling me. I hear their whisper like ghost in my dreams.

"Luffy… Luffy…"

That's all they say but it's enough. I don't never cry because of silly little things like those spoiled babies what I see in those cities where we go. I don't cry when all the hope seems to be lost, I don't cry when I get hurt but I do cry when something happens for them.

My friends are everything for me. I think that they know it but I still believe that they don't know it clearly enough. Even Zoro… Is hard to say who, I would want to rescue first if I would have to but I know that Zoro is the one who I will miss most.

He is always there for me… more that the others and he understand me better. He doesn't shout as much as the others and even if he is quiet he is not someone who would bush you away. I am really crateful that I have met him. I am crateful that I have met them all.

I know that I am that kind of guy who is not the easiest friends to be with but they know that they are also some way or some how difficult to be with too.

I always just want to smile with them. I want to hug them but something inside me is telling that I shouldn't do that. I have always trusted that inner me and I always do what he is telling me to do.

"Luffy don't eat my food!"

I just laughed. I could feel Sanji's eyes on my back when Chopper tried to take his food back like I really would soon eat it. Usually I would but not today. Not after that nightmare what I saw again when I was sleeping on the deck.

"Luffy give Chopper back his food!"

"But it looks so…" I started but didn't get the change to say my sentence full when Nami hit me.

"Stop being so childish!"

It started again. Why she always have to yell at me. Because I am little playful? I rubbed my head and smiled when Chopper took his plate back. I saw Zoro and Robin smiling too and it made my spirit go higher.

"I want more meat Sanji!"

"You already eat enough." I hear Sanji answer and I could only whine quietly.

"I am full already so you can have rest of my meal Luffy." Robin said kindly and I could only thank her and take her plate, eating the rest same time when she laughed. It was only a little quiet laugh but still it was so cute laugh that I understand why Sanji was again around her.

"I don't ever understand how you can eat that much." Zoro said and looked me in that kind of way what made me always feel special.

"You don't have to Zoro!" I laughed. "Because I don't understand either!"

Everyone laughed. If I could I would listen their laugh for rest of my life but somehow I know that someday I am not going to be with them. It's scary, really scary, and I don't want it but still I just can't help it. I know that I am going to die before them and maybe even soon... I know that it sounds really unrealistic and I can't explain it but… I don't…

"Luffy? Luffy, are you listening us at all?!"

I turned my eyes to watch Nami and them the others quickly turning my lips in to smile.

"Sorry."

"What where you thinking Luffy? You didn't hear anything what we said to you." Usopp asked I could sense their curiosity clearly and even see it in their eyes. I usually didn't think much when I am with them so this is unusual from me.

"Nothing."

Everyone looked at me more suspiciously and didn't turn away what made me just grind wider. It was actually making me quit nervous.

"Luffy… Tell us." Usopp said and came to sit close to me. I only looked his eyes for a second and I didn't even realise that my smile had disappeared and if I would have noticed it then I would have realised why everyone where leaning closer for me. Usually I liked their attention but now…

"Luffy…" Robin whispered. I could so clearly hear worry on her voice that now I realised that I wasn't smiling so I tried to but it wasn't happy smile. It was a sad smile and I knew right away that I was doomed when Zoro rise up and walked besides me.

I didn't move when others came closer too and I didn't move when Zoro put his hand on my shoulder so gently that I have to watch his eyes. I instantly regretted it.

His eyes where so close and so full of emotions, that for once I have to try, not to forget who he usually really was. His eyes begged me to tell what I was thinking.

"For once Luffy don't try to stand alone with all your burden…"

I laughed a little but not in that way what they where uses to hear me laugh. Now my laugh was quieter and gentler and even I noticed it.

"I am not alone." I said with that joyful voice what always came inside me when I thought how much we have experienced together.

"I have you guys."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I am not sure if this is one shot or not… Review and maybe I will make another chapter.


End file.
